highschool_of_monstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Academy - The Blood of Humans - Chapter Forty-Eight
Castle of Legends Alex bit her lip in pain, trying to not cry out. But she couldn't stop the excruiating pain. She kept walking though. Knowing he wouldn't hesitate to shoot her again... "But I-I'm telling you...I'm not-" "SHUT UP!" he screamed and put the head of the gun to her shoulder again and pushed her forward roughly. She screams in pain. But walks up the stairs. Her shoulder screamed as she walked up, her vision dancing with dots of white light. "Hurry up!" he yelled at her. She tried, but she felt like she was going to pass out. But soon they were on the roof of the school. As Alex was forced up the stairs, her shoulder bleeding. Darren stared at Diana in shock, but then he glared. "What...the hell do you mean?" he stepped forward. "What do you mean..." Diana had tears in her eyes as she looked up at him, "I...I sent..the people after Alex. I said she..I said she was human.." she didn't look at him as she said this. Darrens eyes turned from shocked, to blazing. He couldn't believe she had done that. He wanted so much to kill her now..but he knew he had to go save Alex. He ran off towards the school, listening and searching. He had no luck, but then he saw two figures ontop of the building on the roof. One was tall and...looked like he had his own build. The other one was obviously Alex. He started running, He started running towards the building and up the stair case and onto the roof. He couldn't let her die. When he got up here, he saw Alex standing on the edge. She was crying, a gun being pointed at her. "Darren...what are you doing?" she said, looking at him. The guy who looked like him just smirked, "Honey...I'm not Darren." her eyes widened. Darren just watched. The person was him...He didn't know what was going on. But that didn't matter. "Alex!" he screamed, her head snapped towards him, but she let out a gasp of obivious pain. The head of what appeared to be him turned towards him. It was horrible and amazing, he looked exactly like him.. The face of himself smiled nastily. "Looky here, the vampire here to save his little human. Oh isnt that sweet? well tell you this. Your not saving her, and by the way. She's a damn good kisser...nice body to," he smirked at darren. That made his blood boil with fury. "Put down the gun...you'll regret it. She isn't human whoever the fuck you are. She's a water nymph!" the other darren just laughed at him, "Nice try, I know a human when I see one you fool." "Diana lied to you! She just wanted to get rid of Alex! She's not human!" But the guy put the gun back up, still aiming for Alex as she stood on the edge of the roof. She started to sway though. The blood lost was getting to her. She was going to pass out and she was going to fall...fall 8 stories down. Normally that doesn't bother a monster. Just a little scrape. But she was bleeding excessively. If she didn't die from the fall, it'd be from blood loss, the fall would open up more wounds and more blood loss. She kept swaying, her vision was darkening now.